


So Weird (October 10)

by Atzen_Mierge



Series: Inktober: Novel Edition (2018) [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Ah great Sammy's in this one too, Bendy's a mischievous little devil, Curiosity, Gen, Henry almost instantly associated Bendy as his son, I did 911, Joey's a bit wild in this, Poor Norman, Words, can't help that he's a very convenient character, he just wants to do his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Joey brings the toon to life and shows Henry. It seems that the toon also wants to show himself to the others in the studio and wanders off.





	So Weird (October 10)

It wasn't natural; it couldn't happen- not in a million years. But yet a _toon_ stood in front of him. _His_ toon.

Everything felt surreal. His friend had managed to bring a cartoon to life and all Henry could do was stand still as inside he had a minor midlife crisis.

The toon devil stood in his place, not having moved much since Henry was rushed in by Joey, the man who he met first. Upon waking up the boss was all ecstatic smiles and zeal as he welcomed and inspected the demon.

Henry was the complete opposite. Little to no reaction could be seen from the animator besides his eyebrows raising high upon his forehead.

“Look at him! He's absolutely perfect!” Joey exclaimed as he made wide gestures at Bendy.

Finally a reaction. It was sheer confusion, “H-how diuhh... did you manage-”

“Long story!- But hey! Look what my efforts got me!” Joey stayed in place with a presenting gesture at Bendy, who stood as he was but smiled, waved, and whistled.

Taking a deep sigh, Henry chose to accept reality. It wouldn't do him much good if he were to try and ignore it, he reasoned. Plus this is his toon.

He smiled lightly as he went to Bendy and knelt down to hold out a hand. “Hi, I'm Henry.”

The demon smiled and whistled as he took his hand.

The sense of what Bendy said immediately formed in his head but he quickly shrugged it off. “Welcome to the world.”

The other man in the room energetically paced around. “We should introduce Bendy to everyone! Give him a tour around the studio!”

At the suggestion Henry stood up. “You sure that's a good idea?” Joey's smile fell a little. “I already had a bit of a hard time accepting him myself. I may have taken this well but just imagine the others. Especially Wally. Poor guy's gone through enough..,” Henry muttered the last part.

A serious look was now present on Joey's face. “True.”

During their blind pondering, Bendy looked between the two. Instead of having them decide what to do, he'd decide for them. Apparently there were other people, people whom he could potentially become friends with- or at least have fun with. Plus finding said people would allow him to explore. He set out upon his mission.

He didn't get very far though, as Henry had seen him crossing the room to the exit. The man lightly held him with his hand, “Sorry buddy. Can't let you leave just yet.”

The toon slumped and whined in protest.

“Maybe soon but not right now.”

There was a questioning whistle.

“Yea, I promise.”

“You can understand him?” Joey looked at him with a mixture of emotions, the most of which was shock.

“Yes I-,” Henry looked to the demon and back, “I guess I can.” The statement was phrased more as a question.

“How?”

The animator had no clue and shrugged, “I just... know. Like a feeling but more identifiable.”

Joey hummed and looked down to consider this. He remembered Bendy and looked around for the mischievous devil. “Umm..,” his searching became more frantic. This spurred on Henry as well, who picked up on what Joey was doing. “Bendy?”

“I think he may have gone to seek out the others.”

Joey sighed, “Oh great.” He rushed out of the room to find the troublesome toon.

Troublesome. That was Henry's toon alright. He smirked and laughed a bit at the irony before rushing to find the toon as well.

 

Those in the studio doing their tasks were none the wiser to a certain devil hiding behind a doorway. He was observing them and all that they did. He found it fascinating. But odd. Very odd; he didn't know what they were doing exactly.

In light of his new-found confusion Bendy chose someone and followed them. The man rounded the corner and up a flight of stairs to a balcony. Bendy followed closely behind and walked around him to hop up onto a chair in the corner of the space. The man fiddled with a projector.

“Are you almost done up there Norman?!” A man called out from below.

Bendy, curious as to who was down there, peered over the wall

The man, who's name was Norman, grunted, “Almost.” There was a click. “Ah! There we are. All ready!”

The projection didn't click on. The man below grew impatient and sighed audibly, “ _Norman_. We don't have all day!”

“Uuhhh... Sammy..,” wavered Norman's voice. Sammy looked up to the coop and understood why it was taking the man so long.

Bendy was there and this time he was not a cutout. The other musicians gazed in shock at the spectacle.

Noticing that he had garnered the attention of everyone within sight, Bendy became self aware. He looked between Norman and those on the lower level and settled on Norman before giving a short whistle.

Norman flinched back. “What in the...”

Bendy looked to the projector, the screen, those below, and then back to him with his head tilted to the side in question, a whistle to go along with it.

The poor projectionist's words died on his tongue as booming footsteps made their way up the stairs towards them.

It was Henry. The animator looked to the projectionist, to Bendy, and to the projectionist again. “I see you've already met Bendy,” he sheepishly smiled. Norman lowered his eyebrows at the man.

 


End file.
